


【少前】荒野猎人

by Hours_Huntress



Category: Girl's Frontline, 少女前線, 少女前线
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Huntress/pseuds/Hours_Huntress





	【少前】荒野猎人

背景架空，想成怪猎一类的世界观就行。

 

* * *

 

其实Vector的战力未必比榜单前列那些猎人来得低，至少汤姆森亲口承认过自己的火力的确不如她。积分靠后的原因很大程度上是性格问题——在所有猎人都忙着组团打协会高等级的委托时，Vector宁愿找些安全的小任务，单枪匹马刷完，然后混吃等死。

她更喜欢找一个谁也不会注意到的小角落，点杯酒发呆。大厅里猎人们的嘈杂声和嬉闹声时不时传进耳里，毕竟格里芬猎人公会的在编人员非常多，是出了名的热闹，常驻的猎人们互相关系都很好。

不过那些都与她无关。

Vector抿了一口酒，看向窗外。时值仲夜，沉郁的黑。这样很好。

“Vivi，你为什么不跟她们一起去呢？李那边还缺一个人，废土之地那边的委托报酬一向很高的。”

会在这种时候不长眼地扰人安宁，大概也只有PP90一个。Vector和所有人形关系都很淡漠，唯独PP90像块口香糖，总是厚脸皮的粘过来，还叫她那个什么奇怪的称呼……脸上每次都带着一副天真到可耻的笑容。Vector偏头看了她一眼——没错，就是这个笑容——于是耸了耸肩，视线复又落回窗外的夜：“她不需要我，汤姆森一贯挡在她前面。”

“刚刚45好像也说少一个人去拆木星炮。”

“我跟45不熟。再说404的阵容更需要手枪而不是冲锋枪。”

“那FNC那边……”

Vector终于又转过头来，小角落里的光线昏暗不明，但是PP90感觉到那目光骤然揪紧了她：“她们，不，需，要，我，PP90。”

察觉到她的紧张，Vector叹了口气，放缓了语气：“真的缺人的话，你去吧。我更喜欢自己做委托。”

圆脸女孩睁着双眼，表情像是要哭出来，“Vivi……”

“别这样看着我。”

别太习惯了，Vector。她对自己说，这个家伙对所有猎人都一贯如此友善。

Vector站了起来：“我先回去休息了。”

“等等，Vivi……”

转身的时候Vector都几乎能感觉到PP90绞紧的双手。但是她没有任何停顿，头也不回地离开了。

推开协会大门的时候冷风扑面而来。Vector往手里哈了口气，世界又安静下来了。真好。

她想起极少数的共同委托是跟PP90一起做的，被迫的。那一次差点被她害死，回避不高，火力不强，龙骑兵逼过来的时候竟然还跳出来帮她扛子弹，那时候明明都已经残血了。她就一个人畜无害的傻逼，真不知道是怎么得到四星评价的，估计委托的时候都抱人大腿。

正想着，远处有个影子模模糊糊地踱过来，一星半点的火光闪一闪。轮廓不像是普通的猎人，至少不是格里芬常驻的。她切换成战斗姿态，这人进入射程的时候Vector终于看清了，没见过的人，一顶贝雷帽，皮大衣，唇角夹着烟。严肃到冰冷的表情，那双蓝眼睛有股野兽般锐利的光，但并不凶残，反而还很纯粹。身后背着的像是机枪。

之前也不是没有铁血佣兵团来找过麻烦。毕竟猎人公会与他们利益重叠，曾经有一个分部就被雇佣兵们干掉了，接管了那个分部的所有资源。

不过要是真的是来找麻烦的，胆子也确实够大了。

Vector不动声色地上了膛，“你是？”

“MG5。荒野猎人，在找借宿的地方。明早就走。”

她的声音意外地清冽，咬字有些口音，像是Kar98那边来的人。

Vector皱了皱眉头。荒野猎人——不属于任何一个阵营的猎人，大多接的是非正规委托和不便公开的私人任务，当然也有黑活。她不能断定对方是否有其他来意，毕竟现在可不是什么和平幸福的时代。

“这边是猎人公会总会，借宿的话要去柜台跑一下程序。”

“了解。”MG5点了点头，又漫不经心地走近，“Vector……冲锋枪，是吗？你上膛的时候听出来的。”

这人不简单。Vector没怎么动，依旧保持着射击站姿：“希望你只是单纯来借宿的。不然你可来的不巧，很多猎人们都刚结束委托回来，还聚在大厅里。”

“我没什么特别的事，我也不会伤害你的同伴，放心吧。”

MG5伸出手掌抵住了Vector的枪管，一种毫不在乎的冷酷的实力表现。机枪额前一缕与她同色的苍发落下来，冰凉如水的蓝眼睛直视着她。怎么说呢，Vector熟悉这种表情——跟她自己极其相似，她很快确认了对方应该没有恶意。

Vector放下冲锋枪，耸了耸肩：“既然如此，谨祝你夜晚愉快了。顺带一提，我没有同伴，只是你要是把这里给端了，后续处理会很麻烦罢了。”

MG5似乎是轻微地挑了一下眉。

“真巧，我也没有同伴。”她把贝雷帽往上推了推，眉线轻微下服，难得柔软的表情：“之前有的。M950A为了我重创。后来就没有了，自己强大起来，同伴就不会受伤了。”

MG5的语句断断续续的，像是从来没有说过这么长的话一样，难为Vector还听懂了。冲锋枪轻笑了一下：“承蒙抬爱，但我并不是怕伤害才没有同伴的——我这个人呐，自私又懦弱，怕死得很，并不需要同伴来为我收尸。”

“我只是想说，珍惜你现在拥有的。不要让自己后悔。”

 

MG5伸手拨开刘海，硬汉般的机枪最后冲她点点头，推开了虚掩的协会大门。Vector算是知道最后MG5为什么说了那么长的一段话——那颗圣代头正躲在门后，睁着小狗般的眼神看着她。

“PP90……”

“……Vivi，外面冷，不进来吗？”

Vector把手上的枪收好，叹口气：“好。”

 

Fin


End file.
